


Rest and Relaxation

by BarPurple



Series: Halloween House of Horror 2018 [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, Smut, Swearing, pooka!Belle, space pooka!Belle in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:55:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Rush in on enforced shore leave and he's not happy about it, until he spots something unusual in a wood.





	Rest and Relaxation

Rush was pissed off with this planet. It was sunny and bright, but random patches of fog would appear from nowhere and make everything damp and uncomfortable for a while before they cleared again. One of the science team, Kettley or something, was very excited about the phenomenon. Rush supposed that was a normal reaction for a meteorologist, as far as he was concerned the fog was miserable and best to be avoided. 

He’d be able to avoid it completely if he was allowed to stay on the bloody ship.

Destiny would be here for a month and Young in his finite wisdom had ordered that everyone would have a few days planet side. Rush had been as stubborn as he could about not leaving the ship. Young had dealt with that by having Greer and Scott pick him up and drag him through the Star Gate. Rush gave a bitter laugh, he hadn’t gone quietly. Scott was sporting a bruised jaw and Greer was walking with a limp after a well-placed kick. Both were willing to shoot him if he tried to get back to the ship before his enforced leave was over.

Rush wasn’t daft enough to push his luck. They wouldn’t kill him, but he didn’t need an extended stay in the med bay while TJ dug a bullet out of his leg. He’d opted to head in the opposite direction than the rest of the crew and was currently stomping towards a wooded area. Fucking idiots. Did they not know how much work he could get down without them getting in the way on the ship? That bastard Young had even confiscated his notebooks, because apparently, he needed to relax. How was he supposed to relax with nothing to write on? His mind would keep turning over the latest batch of equations, but without anything to jot his thoughts on there was only so far he could go. Maybe he could find a nice sandy patch of ground, or some smooth rocks and chalk. That would do, and it would be fun to send someone with a kino to record his work.

He stomped through the woods, not taking in a single bit of the beauty the rest of the crew had enthused about. Trees were trees; bushes were bushes; and the roots of all would happily snag his jeans and try to trip him up. Rush's memories of tress tended towards single, spindly things planted by the council in an attempt to make Glasgow look pretty, or the stately individual ones with wide benches around their trunks in the quads of universities. If he had ever tromped through a wood, he couldn't recall it. After years used to the smooth corridors of destiny this rough ground was tough going. Maybe he should try and get off the ship more.

He snarled to himself at the thought that had sounded a lot like Young or TJ in his mind. To vent his frustration, he took a swipe at an overhanging branch with a stick he'd picked up. A cloud of small insects flew into the air around his head and he had to duck when a bat swooped in to grab a snack.

"Bloody thing! It's the middle of the day! Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"

The bat was indifferent to his ranting which took the wind out of his sails somewhat. He slumped on to a convenient fallen log and watched the bat circle. Were there diurnal bats on Earth? He didn't think so. He was pretty certain there were none that odd combination of purple and green either. Then again there could be and unless they were important in theoretical physics he wouldn't have a clue.

Rush did his best to avoid introspection, nothing pleasant came from dwelling on his motivations, but with nothing else to think about he began wondering if he had missed out on life. His laser focus on his work was necessary, but even here on the other side of the universe he rarely took the time to marvel over the wonders they discovered. Trying to keep Destiny running took all of his time and energy. Even now he was fretting over what those idiots were doing to his ship.

He ran a hand over his beard with a sigh. To himself he would admit that not all of the science team was worthless. Plenty of them were, but Eli and Park were competent. He was just incapable of admitting it to them. Such a sudden change in character would either make people think he had gone soft, or that he'd been possessed by an alien parasite. Both would cause pointless speculation and distraction, just another way for mistakes to occur.

He supposed he could shout less, if anyone called him on that he could just huff about not having the energy to berate them. That might work. Bloody hell would it kill him to be a normal well-adjusted human being? He couldn’t remember ever being what anyone would call normal or functioning, and he was probably too old to change now. As much as he loved Destiny it wasn’t a calm and restful environment where he could take up yoga and meditation.

While he'd been lost in his head the bat had flittered away and the fog was drifting into this part of the wood. The idea of sitting here and getting wet from the mist was not appealing, so he pushed himself to his feet and froze.

A large black horse was pawing the ground three metres to his right? How the fuck had he missed that walking up? Horses weren't exactly stealthy, were they? The ones on Earth didn't normally have blood red glowing eyes either, but this one did. Those red eyes were focused on him and despite the heavy fatigues he was wearing he suddenly felt naked. He took a very slow breath, convinced that if he made a sudden move the horse would vanish. It was a ridiculous notion, that paled into insignificance when he shifted slightly and realised he was half hard. What the hell? He'd never found horses sexy, they were highly strung beasts who startled at the slightest breeze and had a kick that could turn a car into scrap. What was sexy about that?

The horse blinked at him and tossed its head. Damn him if he didn't find the motion alluring. He would never admit to the whimper that escaped his throat when the horse slowly turned and began to walk away. There was no logic to him following, especially not at the speed he managed to achieve despite his erection. For the first time in a very long while logic wasn't at the forefront of Nicholas Rush's mind.

She trotted along the path her ears cocked to listen for the creature. He was following her and making enough noise for something three times his size. She'd not seen anything like him in a long time. As she jumped over a log she remembered that they were called humans. Her blood chilled a little, humans were not always safe. With a snicker she calmed herself. This one had no shine on his brow; they were the dangerous ones with their pain sticks and shouting. This one was smaller than those as far as she could remember, not as bulky and he had a nice mane, long and shaggy like her own. She'd thought he would make a good meal, but the way his scent had changed when she'd let him see her didn't make her think of eating him. She let out an excited whinny and broke into a trot. This one, this human, she would use in a different way.

Rush stumbled along the path. The wavy tail of the black horse dragging him onwards as if it had wrapped around him like a lasso. He had no idea how far he'd come from the Gate, didn't know which direction the Gate was in, and didn't care. All that mattered was keeping the mare in sight. Why he was certain the horse was female he didn't know and didn't question. A very tiny part of his brain was still getting enough blood flow to ask what the fuck he was doing? But there wasn't enough for him to dwell on that question. The chase was the important thing. He shoved the thought away and picked up his pace revelling that pounding of his feet on the path matched the pounding of the blood in his veins.

The woods petered out into a meadow and her home was in sight. She tossed her head and began to gallop. This was always a wonderous feeling; the ground vanishing under her beating hooves, at times like this she felt like she could fly. The thrill of being chased by her prey gave extra speed to her legs.

Rush squinted against the sudden burst of bright sunlight. He’d run out of the woods into a field and his quarry had picked up speed. He was breathing hard and sweating heavily, but he felt more energised that he had in months, years even. It was nothing to throw himself into going faster and muster up enough coordination to tug his jacket from his shoulders and chuck it behind him. That stubborn little part of his brain pointed out that his radio was in one of the many pockets, and it was ignored because it didn't matter, nothing mattered apart from catching the beautiful black mare.

She slowed as she approached her lair. If this was a dangerous human, she didn't want him to see her sanctuary. This clearing was perfect for what she had planned. She pawed at the ground and waited for her quarry to catch up. There was an anxious heat warming her flanks that had nothing to do with her recent gallop. She hoped this human wasn't one of the shine ones, or a different sort of dangerous one. She'd had very few changes to try this and she was looking forward to it. Her ears twitched and flicked as she listened for a sign of him. Nothing. Wait no, he'd slowed and was trying to stalk her. Oh, this man was good prey.

Rush did his best to control his breathing as he tipped toed towards the mare. This place didn't offer as much cover as the woods had done but there were plenty of tall shrubs and bushes to obscure him. Keeping an eye on the mare as she pawed and pranced around the clearing he pulled a knife from his trouser pocket and slit the laces of his boots. He wanted to be rid of the clumpy soles before he made his final approach. He'd never hunted, not back on earth or on any of the planets they had found wildlife they could eat; the military were naturally better shots than him and they had discovered that he was shite at tying snares or even fishing. Right now, some prehistoric instinct was at the fore and he knew what to do and wanted to do it to the best of his ability. This mattered in the same way that understanding Destiny mattered. The importance of it was thrumming through his flesh and bones. It was feral, basic and so right.

She felt him before she heard him. He was readying himself to make his move. She stopped breathing as she prepared for the change. If he panicked and bolted, he wasn't the man she thought he was, and she would run him down and devour him.

Rush took a slow breath and stepped into the clearing. The air was thick with something that wasn't fog but made his vision hazy. The mare shimmered and shifted, and Rush's eyes went wide. The long face shrank and flattened. The flowing black mane lost some of it’s colour as her ears shifted down her head. Those fiery red eyes dimmed to an ember but lost none of their intensity. Rush had been so distracted by her face that he'd almost missed the way her body folded and contorted. The long bones and muscles flowed and churned against each other. It should have looked painful, should have made him wince, but her soft sighs sounded ever more human, and evermore alluring.

The fog thickened and then cleared in a burst of blue tinted light.

"You're beautiful."

It surprised him that he had spoken, and his pathetic compliment sounded crass. He was never good at pretty words, and no woman in his experience wanted to be compared to mathematical equations. He bit his tongue and waited to be told he'd fucked up a first contact with a new species. He could almost hear Young hissing in a breath to begin a rant against his stupidity.

"Hello. You can call me Belle."

“I’m Rush.”

He considered himself lucky that the syllables he stammered out in reply made up his name. Higher brain function was already compromised because of the blood flowing south to his legs and his cock. Belle, her name was Belle, why was the fact she'd gifted him her name sparking some dim memory? Was it bad that he'd given her his? Possibly. Not important. What was important was that she wasn't a horse and she was fucking stunning. If he'd never heard of the Stargate program he would have thought he'd gone mad, but all things considered a beautiful horse turning into a gorgeous woman was pretty normal in his day to day life.

A gorgeous woman who was naked in a Lady Godiva way. Belle's dark mane had lightened during her transformation and now there were red glints catching the light. It flowed from the centre of her head and down over her left shoulder, covering her breasts and reaching down to her mid-thigh. The other side of her skull was covered in close cropped hair that looked like velvet. Her eyes were still embers, and she'd not totally lost her horse ears. Now the soft velvet points twitched at the sides of her head and made his fingers itch with the need to stroke them.

Rush liked his lips and shifted from foot to foot hoping his obvious erection wasn't upsetting her. His worries were put to rest a moment later when she closed the distance between them and cupped his cock in her hand. She pouted and made a noise of discontent. It wasn’t him she was judging, it was the rough fatigues he wore. His fingers felt thick and clumsy as he battled with the fastenings. After watching what he was trying to do Belle’s eyes briefly flickered and she set about helping him. The relief caused by freeing his aching cock was a blessing, but it was Belle’s fingers tracing over his length that drew a groan from him. The rest of his clothes were easy to strip from his body with speed.

Belle trotted back from the man, Rush as he’d named himself, he had stars in his eyes this one, so unlike the shine ones. He was glorious. Not much taller than herself in this form and perfectly formed. He was panting hard and his eyes were dark as they roved over her body. The gasp he made when she swept her mane aside was deeply flattering. His cock stood stiff and proud, leaking at the tip as if he’d been aroused for hours. He looked as keen to indulge in the pleasures of the flesh as she was.

When she revealed her full beauty to him Rush’s heart stuttered in his chest. She was beautiful, from the tips of her twitching ears right down to her dainty hooves. Some small part of his brain reminded him that she was at least part horse, but he really didn’t give a damn. He’d never felt such a sudden and intense attraction. If he didn’t make love to her right now he would explode.

As one they move together. The first touch was overwhelming, hands found waist and back; lips found lips; inner thigh stroked against outer. Finesse and technique meant nothing in the desperate desire for more. Rush managed to focus enough to fulfil the impulse to caress Belle’s ears. The touch appeared to please her. The breath knocked out of him when she growled and flipped him on to his back. If his back was hurt by the impact he didn’t notice it, his whole universe shrank down to the sensation of Belle’s wet sex rubbing over his cock. It was amazing, wonderful and fuck he didn’t have the words to describe something this sensual.

Belle twisted her hips and rubbed against him. She wanted him badly, wanted this iron control she sensed in him to snap, wanted him to surrender to sensation.

Rush couldn’t take it anymore, he lost the tentative grip on his control and surged up to flip their positions. Belle wiggled and smiled beneath him. With a grin on his lips he plundered her mouth. As sweet as the delights of her kisses were, he wasn’t distracted from his goal. With a grunt he took his weight on one elbow and slid a hand between them. He couldn’t resist dancing his fingers along her slit before he grasped his cock and lined them up. Her legs wrapped around his body and with a sharp tug she brought them together.

Belle arched up as he entered her. She’d been right not to devour him, this was much better than a meal. She clawed at his shoulders as he eased back and began to thrust in earnest. She met each slap of his hips with her own, tightening her legs around him and digging her hooves in to his arse.

Rush howled when he felt her clench around his cock. He managed a few more stuttering thrusts before he came so hard his vision whited out. Instinct keep him moving until he was completely spent. Gasping and shaking he lurched to one side keeping Belle wrapped against him. He smiled as she brushed his hair from his face. The exertion of the past hour caught up with him and his eyelids grew heavy. Between on breath and the next Rush drifted into sleep.

Belle bit her lip as he fell asleep. He had given her his name and shared his body with her. She’d seen something of his life when they reached completion. There were stars in his soul as well as in his eyes. This one would grow resentful if she kept him. She would gift his name back to him with a kiss. She leaned closer to do just that when his arms tightened around her and his sleepy hand stroked her back. She snuggled into his embrace. She would return his name later, after he’d woken up, and after they had taken their pleasure once more.


End file.
